


无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（下１）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（下１）

大姐和公孙没呆一会就走了，病房里又留下了展白两人。白羽瞳定定的看着展耀，他想知道展耀究竟发生了什么，又不敢开口。僵持了很久，展耀先说了一句：“小白，对不起。”白羽瞳一听这话就控制不住了，“猫，你要是真的觉得对不起我，你就留在我身边好不好。你有什么事你告诉我，我来帮你分担好不好。我真的不能没有你啊……”白羽瞳尽力想把话说得温柔一点，可是出了口却是很混乱，甚至压抑不住自己的哭腔，却被展耀打断了。

 

“小白，我可能，可能没有你想的那么好……”展耀看见白羽瞳的压抑，心疼的不行，一个字一个字往出蹦。

“不是，猫，不是的，你很好，真的，你特别好。你平时这么自信的一个人，怎么能这么说呢”

“白羽瞳！我，我不干净……”展耀声音低了下去。

“你睡的时候我一直给你擦身上的！每天两次！就昨晚没有！你要是现在觉得不舒服，我再给你擦一次！”

展耀被白羽瞳这种神奇的脑回路给惊到了，有点想笑，又想到他那么爱干净的一个人，自己将近三天没洗澡，却帮自己擦身上，心更疼了。

展耀顿了顿，缓和了一下情绪，“白羽瞳，你听好了，有些事情我没有告诉你。我之前被人强jian过，我不干净，不美好，我骗了你！”展耀没有给白羽瞳打断自己的机会用最快的语速说完了这些话，说完才抬头看白羽瞳，果不其然，白羽瞳一脸惊愕，呆了很久，才吐出“多会的事。是谁。”

“在美国的时候，也是我自己不小心。我没有报警，所以我也不知道是谁。你现在知道了，你可以走了。”展耀用最后的力气说完这句话就翻过身背对白羽瞳，拉起被子盖住了自己。他捏紧拳头，拼命忍着眼泪，等待白羽瞳离开关门的声音。屋里安静了很久，没有关门的声音，展耀的眼泪刚忍下去，就感觉有人躺上了床从背后抱住自己。

展耀一要挣扎，就被白羽瞳一手按住了输液的手，一首从脖子下横过来牵住了自己肩把自己牢牢固定住了。平时展耀就抵不过白羽瞳，更何况他现在还虚弱的根本使不上力。没几下就累得直喘气。

白羽瞳看见展耀不动了，才松了松力。“猫，你受苦了。”说完亲了亲展耀露出来的后颈。

展耀有点不明白现在的状况，有点委屈“你都知道了，还呆在这干嘛！要我赔偿你青春损失费吗。”

“对，我要你赔偿我这么多年对你的爱，赔偿我这么爱你你却一点都不信任我，赔偿我话也不清楚就敢去自杀。你知道我知道消息的那一刻有多害怕吗！我ＴＭ恨不得陪你一起！”

“展耀，我白羽瞳在你眼里就是这种因为一点小事就抛弃你的人吗！”

“这不是小事！白羽瞳”展耀翻身看着白羽瞳“我知道你喜欢干净美好的人，你没必要为了责任和我在一起！”

白羽瞳看见展耀通红的眼睛圆瞪着看着自己，明明很脆弱，却还强撑着。心都要碎了，他对着那双眼睛亲了上去！展耀再也忍不住了，哭着对白羽瞳说“白羽瞳，你别这样，我没有你想得那么好，我不仅不干净，而且我脾气还不好，我还什么也不会干，我……”

没等展耀说完白羽瞳就打断了他，“所以你就要离开我？”他安抚的摸着摸着展耀的背，让他镇定下来，“猫啊，你怎么这么压得住事呢？发生这么大的事，你应该早点告诉我啊！就算不报警，我也能照顾你啊！”

展耀受不了这么温柔说话的白羽瞳，又想起了在美国时的害怕，禁不住发起抖来。白羽瞳马上抱紧他，让他靠近自己，有拢了拢被子，安慰展耀：“没事了，我在，没事了，没事了。”

这一刻，那个一向展现出骄傲自信的展耀哭到脱力，最后在白羽瞳怀里睡了过去，枕头已经湿了一大半。

 

白羽瞳总算明白到底发生什么事了，看着展耀睡着后还红肿的眼睛，心里深深地自责，自己怎么就没发现展耀受了这么大委屈呢，如果自己仔细一点，就会提前发现不对劲了。又怪自己不够关心展耀，没有给他足够的安全感，让他在难过时没有救助自己而是选择这么极端的方式。幸好展耀醒过来了，自己还有补救的机会。

展耀没有睡多长时间就醒了，一醒来就看见正看着自己的白羽瞳。展耀现在脑子有点短路，自己该说的都说了，白羽瞳还要怎么样，难道这样的自己，他还要吗？展耀心里其实是有一丝期待的，他想和白羽瞳在一起。 

白羽瞳看展耀醒过来，愣愣的看着自己，就笑着说“猫，你知道，你是一个警察么？”

展耀依旧愣愣的，点了点头。

“你还是一个心理学家，你知道吗？”

展耀没明白这是要干什么，只能继续点点头。

“你作为一个警察，作为一个心理医生，不但不以身作则，反而去欺负一个受害者把他逼到自杀，应该么？”

展耀的脑子这才回过神来。他又怎么会不知道需要谴责的是施害者，受害者已经被侵害了应该得到大家的理解关怀，可这些都是对别人说的，对自己不行。他早就发觉自己在治疗别人的时候说的话太虚伪了，医生没有经过病人的病痛，怎么能理解病人内心的煎熬呢？医者难自医，他以前选择把痛苦埋起来，只要没人发现，他就可以正常生活，连自己都骗过去了。可是偏偏遇上了白羽瞳，自己就再也骗不了自己。别人出事了有自己治疗，可自己已经是一个优秀的心理医生了，上哪去找一个来救他的人呢？

白羽瞳将控制展耀输液的那只手伸回来摸了摸展耀的脑袋，”展耀，对不起，没有保护好你。这么多年，委屈坏了吧。”

“展耀，我都不知道我多会开始喜欢上你的，或许从出生第一眼起就认定你了。可是我太迟钝了，一直没意识到，直到你回国我才发现自己是爱你的。我追了你那么久，你一直都不答应，我感觉得到你是喜欢我的。如果你是因为不喜欢我才拒绝，那我还有机会，让你喜欢上我就完了。我怕的是，你明明喜欢我，却接受不了我是一个男人，所以拒绝我，那我就永远也没机会了。你不知道你答应和我在一起的时候，我有多开心。我的猫，终于是我的了。可是我不够关心我的猫，不知道我的猫心里有这么大的压力，没有一直陪在他身边，把他一个人留在家里，让他没有依靠。现在，白羽瞳知道错了，请问展耀先生，愿意原谅他吗？”

展耀不知道自己怎么这么多眼泪，居然还能流出来，女人是水做的，自己又不是女人。虽然心里有点开心，却还是怯生生问了一句：“你不是喜欢干净的吗？”

这句话算是惹毛了白羽瞳，“展耀，你是杀了人还是放了火？你有犯了什么罪吗？你怎么不干净了？你是一个警察，是一个医生，却处处逼迫受害人让他承担责任，这就是你这么多年的觉悟吗？”

“那你为什么说那个女孩是自食恶果？”

白羽瞳愣了一下，一时间不知道自己多会说的这话，反应了好久才想起来，这才明白是这句话刺激了展耀。

“猫啊，那是我气话，我气她好好一个女孩非要把自己置于危险的境地，如果不是命大，估计现在法医室里解剖的就是她尸体了。她确实是有错，但这不代表嫌疑人就可以对她下手！应该受到惩罚的依旧是凶手！而不是她。你，就是因为这句话才要……？”

展耀不知道该怎么说，是，也不是。这件事是心里的一根刺，一点一点深入内心，听见那句话顶多算压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“对不起，猫，是我的错，我不应该那么说，你原谅我，好不好，原谅我。”白羽瞳紧紧抱住了展耀。

展耀心结在那一瞬间神奇的解开了，不知道还要纠结什么，就点了点头。

 

白羽瞳把展耀自杀的原因告诉了展爸爸，听到自己儿子心里这么大事气得想去揍那个欺负自己儿子的人，可是那个人渣现在在哪都不知道，他感到了深深地无力。晚上他提出要和展耀单独谈一谈，展耀应允了。

那一个晚上，展耀才知道，自己的父亲很爱自己，只是用了不合适的方式。他没有了解儿子自己内心的想法，一意孤行让他走自己的路是他的错。说他不好也不是真的认为他不好，而是他过于优秀周边听到了太多赞扬，不想展耀自负迷失自我。其实，他和天下所有父亲一样，是希望自己的孩子健康快乐的，不然也不会同意他和白羽瞳在一起。他确实希望展耀能够找一个好姑娘结婚生子，不用多优秀，过得幸福就好。可是看到白羽瞳衣食住行方面都那么照顾展耀，与其让儿子找个女人承担起照顾家庭的责任，不如找一个白羽瞳这样的来照顾他，活得可以轻松一点，白家父母他认识这么多年了，知道他们会好好对待展耀。既然如此，那么循规蹈矩干嘛。

懂得了爸爸的心，展耀第一次主动抱住了爸爸，“爸爸，对不起，让你担心了，我以后不会这样了。”展爸爸回抱住儿子，也说了自己想法“小耀啊，你妈妈生下你不容易，你怎么能这么轻易就放弃呢。你让羽瞳怎么办，你让爸爸怎么办。以后再发生什么事，记得告诉爸爸。千万不要做傻事！”展耀立马点头。看着儿子已经哭到不行的眼睛，帮着擦了擦眼泪，又抱了抱儿子就走了，他还不习惯和儿子这么亲密接触。儿子说话一向遵守，他说不会了就一定不会这么做了。转过来又嘱咐了白羽瞳几句就走了。

白羽瞳看到今天不知道哭了多少次的展耀，眼睛比起之前更是肿了一倍，心疼的抱住了他，亲了亲他的眼睛，把他抱在怀里安慰。展耀哭到最后已经没劲了，却还在抽噎，在白羽瞳的安慰下，慢慢睡着了。


End file.
